


A Singularly Awkward Lunch

by al_fletcher



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_fletcher/pseuds/al_fletcher
Summary: Thane has a flashback in front of Kolyat......about having sex with Irikah.





	A Singularly Awkward Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the kink meme ( https://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/5736.html?thread=24913768#t24913768 )

Although Zakera Ward had the greatest population of non-Council races populating it, it was still rare to see a drell anywhere on its higher levels, let alone two. So imagine Mr. Hiroshi's surprise when two of them came to his stand ordering seafood ramen. One of them was older than the other, who was dressed in an approximation of a C-sec uniform. The latter had insisted on paying, although the former mentioned he had funds to spare.  
  
Finally, both bowls were drained, and the elder drell spoke.  
  
"Thank you for the meal, Kolyat," said Thane Krios.  
  
"You are most welcome, Father."  
  
Pushing the empty bowl aside, Thane continued, "I trust Commander Bailey is paying you fairly for your work?"  
  
"Yes, he does. He has allowed me a few hours off to see you. I fear his judgment may be impaired, though. He has commented more than once that I remind him of his own scions. I have used the money to move to a slightly better apartment in the Shalta-Aroch Ward. Perhaps we could drop by, if you have-"  
  
Thane held his hand out. "I'm afraid not, son. My shore leave is finite. Commander Shepard will be moving out again soon...something to do with a Blood Pack relay on Tarith."  
  
"Speaking of which." Kolyat took a sip of his iced tea. "I am...surprised...you would still continue your work with Cerberus."  
  
"I work for Commander Shepard and not for Cerberus. Besides, I believe their business arrangement has just come to an...explosive...end," Thane remarked with a smile.  
  
Kolyat gulped down his next helping of tea. He had rarely seen his father smile in that fashion and when he did it rarely bode well for someone else.  
  
Thane broke the silence. "I understand that you and that human girl are something of a couple now."  
  
Kolyat raised one of his eyebrows. "Oh?"  
  
"I believe her name is Oriana. It may interest you to know that she is the sister of the Cerberus operative responsible for Commander Shepard's mission."  
  
"Oh," Kolyat muttered.  
  
"It is of no consequence. I-" Here Thane's sentence ended in a violent coughing it.  
  
Kolyat sprung forward to help him, but Thane held out an open palm, and moments later, the coughing had eased.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
Thane managed a weak, "I am fine."  
  
"I still feel that you should at least take medicine to alleviate the symptoms, father. Dr. Michel's clinic is not far from here, we could-"  
  
"No, son. I would grow dependent upon it. At any rate, I trust that come what may, it will let me go gently."  
  
Kolyat cast his gaze to the bottom of his glass.  
  
"Let us not dwell on the topic, son. So how are you getting on with Oriana?"  
  
"We have met. Thrice now."  
  
Thane reached for his son's hand. "You understand, of course, that no matter where you intend to take this, you have your father's support."  
  
Kolyat felt the heat reaching his cheeks. "Dad...It's not like that. We don't even know whether it'll go anywhere. And besides, we've heard a lot of...things...about drell-human...contact. Our first kiss went rather _disastrously_."  
  
Thane laughed. "Why, Krios, your mutterings remind me a lot of your mother's when we finally met. She said-"  
  
Kolyat looked up. His father's eyes had gone fully black and had glazed over. He had slipped into solipsism.

Glancing around to make sure nobody was present, Kolyat buried his face into his open palm, muttering, "Arashu save me."

 _"I finally gather up the courage and ask her name. She assents it, and asks for mine. I reply in kind. A smile comes to her face, and I feel a warmth in my chest."_  
  
Through his hand, Kolyat said, "Father."  
  
_"A few drinks later, we find ourselves on the dance floor. She rubs her body sensually against mine and turns to me, bosom heaving as she does. I steal a kiss from her-"_  
  
"I can't believe I'm hearing this." Kolyat turned to the kitchen door, where Mr. Hiroshi was whistling to himself as the dishwasher took care of the dirty bowls. He prayed that he didn't come out from there.  
  
_"We find ourselves in her rooms. Her dress drops to the ground and she kicks it to a distant corner. Her shoes follow it. I follow suit, and we let ourselves fall on her bed-"_  
  
" **Father.** "  
  
_"Through trembling lips, she asks me to finish it. I put on a sly smile and withdraw. I'm not quite done with her yet."_  
  
Kolyat grabbed Thane by the shoulder. " **FATHER.** "  
  
_"I take her from behi-_  
  
" **DAD!** "  
  
The shout, along with getting shaken by the shoulders, was enough to spring Thane back to reality. Instinct caused his hand to shoot out and slap away the two others that were on him. As body and soul reunited, Thane looked Kolyat in the eye.  
  
"I am sorry, my son. Did I-"  
  
"YES. YOU DID. FATHER."  
  
Kolyat made a thoroughly unconvincing performance of checking his timepiece and getting up.  
  
" _ **Well**_ , I think my break's up. It was good talking to you, father. Maybe we can get together and reminisce the next time you come to the Citadel. And I think it's best we do so... **In. My. Apartment**."  
  
With that, he made a hasty exit to the taxi stand, where a sky cab took him back to Commander Bailey's office. After pondering for a while, Thane got up too, leaving a credit chit on the counter.  
  
"I trust this will be enough for your discretion."  
  
Mr. Hiroshi picked up the chit, put up a sign saying the stall would be closed for the next quarter of an hour, and cracked open a can of beer, having learnt a lesson or two about having drell patrons at his store.


End file.
